Salvador Topanopoulos
Background Salvador Topanopoulos is a Ringmaster from Greece. Once Hired in the most well known Circus in the World the Alpha Beta Gamma Omega Circus. He has a huge anger towards midgets and he got fired for setting one of the midgets on fire. After that going all over the World News, no circus would hire him. So he got hired to HCL. He imagines all of his fighters are midgets and he puts his anger towards midgets and beats the living crap out of other fighters and he hopes to be one of HCL's greatest fighters. Topanopoulos lost his first fight in HCL to former Heavyweight Champion Leo Serengeti by decision. Oh, what an unlucky man he was. But since that decision, he is unbeaten in four fights, including three by submission. Come inside, the show's about to start. Guaranteed to tear your limbs apart. MMA record |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 7-6 | Bill Stinkwater | Submission (Armbar) | HCL 52 | May 29, 2016 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:47 | Enumclaw, Washington | Cont. Semi |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-5 | Phil Nasseri | Submission (Arm triangle) | HCL 49 | February 28, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:02 | London, England | SOTN |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6-5 | Lamar O'Neal | TKO (Punches) | HCL 46 | November 29, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:14 | Tupelo, Mississippi | For the HCL Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-4 | Alexander Thorax | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 43 | August 30, 2015 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Window Rock, Arizona | Cont. Final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-4 | Rupert Takamura | TKO (Punches) | HCL 40 | April 19, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:24 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Cont. Semi |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-4 | Ray Peterson | KO (Mounted punches) | HCL 35 | October 19, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:54 | Las Vegas, Nevada | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-3 | Lamar O'Neal | TKO (Punches) | HCL 31 | June 22, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 2:08 | Detroit, Michigan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-2 | Jorgi Magumbo | TKO (Punches) | HCL 26 | December 8, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:36 | Aguas Buenas, Puerto Rico | For the HCL Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-1 | Albert Munch | Submission (Armbar) | HCL 16 | February 24, 2013 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:29 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Submission of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-1 | Rodolfo Cruz | Submission (Triangle choke) | HCL 12 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:14 | Waco, Texas | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-1 | Alexander Thorax | Submission (Armbar) | HCL 9 | October 7, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:54 | Enumclaw, Washington | Submission of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-1 | Xavier Zima | TKO (Punches) | HCL 7 | August 18, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 4:00 | Tucson, Arizona | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-1 | Leo Serengeti | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 1 | May 19, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |} ----